<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tyrhal's Königreich by Nopalope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867268">Tyrhal's Königreich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopalope/pseuds/Nopalope'>Nopalope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Horror, M/M, more tags added later, parallel worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopalope/pseuds/Nopalope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will try to translate this fic in english later</p><p>Was ist, wenn wirklich Dinge existieren, die das menschliche Hirn nicht greifen kann und es etwas dunkleres als die uns bekannte Dunkelheit gibt? Und was passiert, wenn die Existenz einer ganzen Welt namens Tyrhal auf einmal in den Händen eines vermeintlich einfachen Beamten liegt? [Paulchard]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. rainy days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist nach vielen Jahren so ziemlich meine erste Fic, die ich auch wirklich veröffentliche. Geplant war sie eigentlich in englisch, aber ich bin ein Englischnoob und dem entsprechend wird diese Umsetzung noch ein bisschen dauern. xD</p><p>Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist reine Fiktion.<br/>
Abgesehen von den Rammstein-Jungs und den ersten Schauplatz Berlin sind alle anderen auftretenden Charaktere, Wesen und Orte Kreationen meiner eigenen Fantasie.<br/>
Natürlich gehören Richard und Paul sich selber, mir gehört nichts und Geld verdiene ich damit natürlich auch nicht.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo und willkommen im ersten Chapter. </p><p>Zwar wird es natürlich Beschreibungen geben, aber zur Visuellen Unterstützung hier zwei Bilder, welches Aussehen die Kungs bei mir in der Vorstellung für die Fic haben werden.<br/>Beides ist um 2005<br/>Reesh : https://64.media.tumblr.com/f8943b0c13f20287400db153402b822e/tumblr_naloliB2sB1sqfbc1o2_250.gifv<br/>and<br/>Paul: https://64.media.tumblr.com/84cc76e8db34035a47e4fd19a5fde3a0/e215051b2f8d9442-37/s540x810/554d8ee2844aedde4be05a286e11d2e1697d5f98.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>28 Oktober</strong> </p><p> </p><p>         <em>tip</em>          <em>tip</em><br/>
 <em> tip</em>          <em> tip</em>          <em>tip</em><br/>
                  <em>tip</em>          ...</p><p> </p><p>Immer lauter prasselten die anfänglich sanften und wenigen Regentropfen gegen die große Fensterscheibe des Wohnzimmers, welches eine eher traurige Aussicht auf die Welt hinter den warmen Mauern der Wohnung bot. Schon seit Tagen hingen dunkle Wolken über Berlin, präsentierten stolz wie trist der Herbst sein konnte. Wenigstens war es die Tage trocken geblieben, doch auch damit schien es jetzt vorbei zu sein, denn inzwischen hatten sich die vereinzelten Tropfen zu einem ausgewachsenen Regenschauer entwickelt, welche wie unzählige, winzige Fäuste ein Konzert des Herbstes gegen die kalte Fensterscheibe gaben. Es war fast schon beruhigend und einschläfernd, vor allem wenn man so müde wie der Bewohner der Wohnung war. Schon seit Stunden saß er fast gänzlich unbewegt auf der Couch, umgeben von Akten und Büchern, welche jedoch kaum Aufmerksamkeit bekamen. Stattdessen hatte er zähe Minuten damit verbracht aus dem Fenster in die spärliche Aussicht zu schauen, Autos und Menschen zu beobachten, welche typisch für die Großstadt gehetzt durch die Straßen eilten. Er beobachtete sie, doch er nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr, denn seine Gedanken hingen ganz woanders, wie viel zu oft in den letzten Wochen. Zumindest bis eine untypische Bewegung im Augenwinkel seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Realität zog. Eine Bewegung, die nicht in das viel zu gewohnte Bild der alltäglichen Beobachtungen von Menschen und Autos passte. Leise knarzte die Couch, als der Mann sich aufrichtete, um genauer hin zu schauen.<br/>
Vor den Regentropfen Schutz suchend striff eine Katze an seinem Balkon entlang, auf der Suche nach einem trockenen Unterschlupf oder wohl mehr einer Möglichkeit, irgendeinen Weg in die Wohnung zu finden, in der sie Kälte und Nässe gegen Trockenheit und Wärme tauschen konnte.<br/>
Er kannte die Katze, wobei kennen durchaus zu viel des Guten war. Wirklich kennen tat er weder die Katze, noch den Besitzer. Wäre er froh drum die Samtpfote zusammen mit einer Beschwerde an das Herrchen oder Frauchen zurück zu bringen, begleitet von der Bitte den Vierbeiner besser zu beaufsichtigen, denn das Tier tigerte nun schon seit Wochen vor seinen Fenstern herum. Und nicht nur dort. Wäre es nicht zu absurd würde er behaupten, dass das Tier ihn verfolgte und stalkte. Jawohl, <em>stalkte</em>! Bei einem Menschen wären es die wohl am besten treffendsten Worte, um das Verhalten der Katze in den letzten Wochen zu beschreiben. Es war immerhin nicht das erste Mal, das er die Katze vor einer seiner Fenster fand und ebenso war es keine Seltenheit, das der Vierbeiner ihm manchmal hinterher kam, wenn er das Haus verließ. <em>Weit</em> hinterher kam.<br/>
Doch meistens fand er das Tier vor dem Balkonfenster, so wie jetzt und während er sich anfangs noch im gleichen Maße darüber aufgeregt wie gewundert hatte, so wunderte er sich nun nur noch und akzeptierte es zeitgleich, was blieb ihm auch anderes über.<br/>
Inzwischen hatte die Katze es aufgegeben nach einem Schlupfloch zu suchen, saß mittig vor der Balkontür und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen Mann auf der Couch aufmerksam an, welcher genauso zurück schaute. Minuten vergingen, in denen keiner von beiden sich bewegte oder den Blick abwandte, nicht mehr als das stetige Geräusch der fallenden Regentropfen die Stille füllte. Bis schließlich ein ungewohntes Geräusch hinzu kam.<br/>
<em>Meow!</em><br/>
Der Schwarzhaarige hob überrascht eine der geschwungenen, dunklen Brauen empor, <em>das</em> war durchaus etwas neues. Noch nie hatte er den Straßentiger miauen hören, was ihm auch erst jetzt auffiel, nun, wo es zum ersten Mal dazu kam.<br/>
<em>Meow!</em><br/>
"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, das ich dich rein lasse!".<br/>
<em>Meoooow</em><br/>
"Wenn du einen trockenen Ort willst, dann geh nach Hause!"<br/>
<em>Meow Meooow</em><br/>
//Wunderbar, jetzt spreche ich schon mit Katzen!//<br/>
Mit einem leisen Schnauben schob der Schwarzhaarige die Unterlagen von seinen Oberschenkeln, wo sie die ganze Zeit über mehr Dekoration als Lehrmaterial gewesen waren und stand auf. Mit langsamen Schritten tappste er barfuß über den Laminatboden zu der Balkontür, hockte sich angekommen vor diese und betrachtete das Tier, welches noch immer aufmerksam da saß, ihn in jeder Bewegung beobachtete und hier und da ein Miauen von sich gab, welches nur gedämpft und kaum hörbar durch die Fensterscheibe drang.<br/>
Er konnte doch nicht einfach eine wildfremde Katze in seine Wohnung lassen. Und erst recht nicht eine, die unheimliche Tendenzen zum Stalking hatte!<br/>
Auf der anderen Seite hatte er schon Mitleid mit dem Fellknäul, welches inzwischen sichtbar nass war, was ihr so ziemlich jegliche Eleganz, welche Katzen von Natur aus mit sich trugen, nahm. Und wieso dachte er überhaupt darüber nach eine wildfremde Katze herein zu lassen!<br/>
Er kam sich dumm vor hier an seinem Fenster zu hocken und den Streuner zu betrachten, welcher ihn als Antwort genauso aus seinen blauen Augen zurück anstarrte, erwartungsvoll, fast schon vorwerfend, nur ab und zu ein Miauen von sich gebend.<br/>
Minuten strichen auf diese Weise ins Land, bis er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln über sich selbst wieder erhob, zurück zu der Couch ging und sich wieder auf dieser fallen ließ.<br/>
Er würde keine fremde Katze herein lassen! Erst recht keine von der Straße, wer wusste schon was diese vielleicht an Flöhen oder Krankheiten hatte. Vermutlich würde sie ihm die ganze Bude auseinander nehmen oder was wusste er schon!<br/>
So versuchte er das Tier nicht weiter zu beachten, welches noch immer unverändert da saß und nahm sich die Akten zurück, die er zuvor achtlos zur Seite geschoben hatte. Er sollte lernen, er sollte wirklich lernen und sich nicht nur von dem Stapel Blätter die Oberschenkel wärmen lassen! Hatte er sowieso schon viel zu viel Zeit mit abschweifenden Gedanken vergeudet, sich wieder einmal von der Leere des Tages ablenken lassen und das, wo er inzwischen vieles aufzuholen hatte!<br/>
So ging es schon seit Wochen.<br/>
Jeden Tag setzte er sich bewaffnet mit dem Lehrmaterial hin und und starrte auf die unzähligen Buchstaben der Lektüre in der Hoffnung, das die Konzentration dieses Mal am Start bleiben und er endlich vorwärts kommen würde.<br/>
Doch meistens endete es genauso wie heute darin, das er Stunden damit verbrachte ab zu schweifen und gedankenverloren aus einer der Fenster zu starren, anstatt wirklich in die Unterlagen zu schauen. Wenn er wie jetzt auf seiner Couch im Wohnzimmer saß, dann endete es meistens damit, das er im Sitzen oder halb liegend einschlief, nur um ein zwei Stunden später wieder hoch zu schrecken und den Rest des Tages mit undankbaren Rückenschmerzen leben zu müssen. Obwohl er inzwischen stets übermüdet war waren ein zwei Stunden an Schlaf inzwischen der traurige Durchschnitt, der sich in den letzten Monaten seines Lebens eingependelt hatte und wenn er doch mal mehr schlief, dann war er danach erledigter als vorher.<br/>
Anfänglich waren seine Träume wenigstens nur gelegentlich ins Unheimliche abgerutscht.. Doch inzwischen gab es kaum mehr einen Moment des Schlafes, in dem er sich nicht in einer Situation wiederfand, die genauso gut aus einem Horrorfilm hätte stammen können. Ein nie endender Albtraum, der zäher an seinen Gedanken und Nerven hing als eine scheiß Zecke, die man einfach nicht los wurde weil sie sich zu tief verbissen hatte.<br/>
Und wenn das so weiter ging, dann hing nicht nur sein Job am seidenen Faden, sondern auch sein Studium, welches er sowieso schon nur mit Ach und Krach nebenbei her schaffte und zwischen die Arbeitszeiten quetschen konnte.<br/>
<em>Meeeow</em><br/>
Realisierend, das er schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war sah er von der senfgelben Akte, welche er noch nicht einmal aufgeschlagen hatte, auf, sah wieder zu der Katze. Inzwischen saß sie nicht mehr wie vorher auf der abgetretenen Stelle des Eingangs, sondern wanderte von links nach rechts und wieder zurück vor der Balkontür auf und ab, den Blick stets ins Wohnzimmer gerichtet. Erst jetzt, wo sie wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit im Hier und Jetzt hatte setzte sie sich wieder an den Platz, an dem sie auch vorher schon gesessen hatte, bereit zur nächsten Runde des gegenseitigen Anstarrens.<br/>
"Ja, weist du ... nein. Ich werde dieses Spielchen nicht mit spielen! Geh und suche dir einen anderen Fernseher, Richard-TV ist heute nicht drin!", sagte der Beamte, der keine Lust auf dieses doch etwas unheimliche Spiel hatte. Was zum Henker wollte diese Katze von ihm? Abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen, was in diesem Moment wohl einfach nur ein 'in die Wohnung, wo es warm und trocken ist' war.<br/>
Damit schlug er endlich die Akte auf seinem Schoß auf und fing an die Unterlagen durch zu lesen, schaffte es sogar über eine halbe Stunde, ohne das er sich von irgendetwas ablenken ließ, alles außerhalb dieses Zimmers mit absoluter Willenskraft ignorierend.<br/>
Als er am Ende der zugegeben nicht sonderlich dicken und dafür besonders langweiligen Akte angekommen war und wieder aufsah staunte er jedoch nicht schlecht. Wie eine Statue saß der Dachhase noch immer am selben Ort. Eine ziemlich nasse Statue! Das Katzen beharrlich sein konnten, das hatte er ja schon gehört. Doch das sie für eine so lange Zeit unbewegt einfach nur da saß, sich von einem wütenden Wolkenbruch des Herbstes bis auf die Knochen durchweichen ließ und noch immer nicht die Interesse darin zu verlieren schien ihn einfach nur dumm anzuschauen, das fand er dann doch irgendwo respektabel. Creepy, aber respektabel.<br/>
"Du willst unbedingt rein, eh?", fragte er in ihre Richtung, klappte die Akte zu und legte sie zu den anderen Unterlagen neben sich. "Meinst du nicht es wäre intelligenter, wenn du dir deine Sturheit geschenkt und einfach woanders hin gegangen wärst? Ich bin mir sicher hier gibt es tausend trockene Orte, wo du dir schon tausend Mal deine Pfoten hättest lecken können.. oder was ihr Katzen noch so macht!", mit denkbar jeder anderen Entscheidung hätte sie mehr Erfolg erzielt als mit der, hier sitzen zu bleiben.<br/>
Am Ende wusste der Beamte selbst nicht, warum er nach gab und die Balkontür öffnete, sofort von der kalten Luft der Jahreszeit und kalten Regentropfen begrüßt wurde, die wunderbar mit dem Wind herein wehten, als stünden keine anderen Himmelsrichtungen zur Auswahl als jene in seine Richtung. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte er erwartet, dass das graue Tier sofort hereinstürmen würde, jetzt, wo es endlich seinen Willen hatte, doch zu seiner erneuten Überraschung saß das sture Wesen noch immer da, nur mit dem Unterschied, das es nun zu ihm empor schaute.<br/>
"Was ist denn nun? Ich dachte du willst rein?! Jetzt oder nie, deine Wahl!", langsam fühlte er sich wirklich ein bisschen verarscht! Und das am meisten von sich selber.. Genervt schnaubend war er grade im Begriff die Balkontür wieder zu schließen, als sich der Vierbeiner aus seiner sitzenden Position erhob und gemütlich herein trottete, als sei das hier schon seit langer Zeit sein Reich. Keine Scheu, keine Neugierde, nichts was man meinen könnte fand sich in dem Verhalten des tierischen Gastes wieder, so wie es gemächlich herein spazierte und auf den Wohnzimmertisch sprang.<br/>
"Ja natürlich... mach es dir bequem", murmelte der Gastgeber und schloss dabei die Balkontür wieder und verschwand einen Moment in dem Badezimmer, aus welchem er mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet wieder kam. Vermutlich war es Irrsinn zu versuchen eine Katze abzutrocknen, zudem er nicht mal wusste ob diese handzahm war und wie sie so dazu stand einfach angefasst zu werden. Aber der Versuch war immer noch besser als von Anfang an kampflos auf zu geben und am Ende nasse und verdreckte Möbel zu haben.<br/>
Sicherheitshalber packte er die Unterlagen zusammen und verstaute sie erst einmal, eh er noch damit rechnen musste sie befleckt der Uni wieder zu geben.<br/>
Zu seiner Überraschung musste er gar nichts machen. Kaum das er sich das Handtuch ausgebreitet auf die Oberschenkel gelegt hatte sprang ihm die Katze von ganz alleine auf die Beine, was den Mann für einen Moment erstarren ließ. Er war kein Katzenmensch und hatte diese Tiere eher als kratzende und beißende Wesen in Erinnerung, bei denen er es schon früh gemieden hatte ihnen zu nahe zu kommen.<br/>
"Fein... so geht es auch!", murmelte er und entspannte sich wieder, als der Vierbeiner anfing schnurrend auf seinen Beinen herum zu treten, eh es sich hin legte, hin und her drehte und sich mit dem Kopf an dem Handtuch rieb. Vorsichtig fing Richard an mir den Enden des Handtuches über das Fell zu rubbeln, die Nässe wenigstens etwas aus den Haaren zu nehmen und von Minute zu Minute verschwand die Unsicherheit. Es schien der Samtpfote zu gefallen, zumindest wenn man von dem Schnurren ausging, welches lauter wurde und durchaus auch für ihn etwas beruhigendes an sich hatte. Ohne Frage war sie jemanden entlaufen und nicht scheu, komisch das Niemand nach ihr zu suchen schien.<br/>
"Du brauchst dich gar nicht extra niedlich zu stellen... wenn der Regen vorbei ist landest du trotzdem wieder vor der Tür!", er klang nicht annähernd so versprechend wie er es wollte, ungeachtet dessen, das der Besucher ihn sowieso nicht verstehen konnte und die Zeit sichtlich genoss, so wie sie inzwischen auf dem Rücken lag und sich streckte. Es war das erste Mal, das der Schwarzhaarige sie genauer betrachtete. Obwohl sie ihm schon gefühlte tausend Mal über den Weg gelaufen, mindestens halb so oft hinterhergelaufen und um ihn herum geschlichen war, so wirklich betrachtet hatte er sie noch nicht. Mehr als das sie grau und anhänglich war hätte er auf Anhieb nicht sagen können, dabei hatte sie durchaus mehr Merkmale, die sie von anderen ihrer Art hervorhob. Das Fell war von besagtem Grau und frei von jeglicher Musterung, die Pfoten hingegen waren bis zu Hälfte der Beine schwarz, genauso wie die Spitzen der Ohren, von dem das Linke eine deutliche Kerbe, vermutlich von dem Leben auf der Straße trug. Ihre Augen waren eine Mischung aus einem hellen Blau und Grau und generell war sie von der Statur her eher kleiner, aber alles andere als abgemagert. An ihrem Rücken zog sich eine deutliche Narbe gut drei Finger breit entlang, was der Beamte erst merkte, als er mit den Fingern über die fellfreie Stelle strich als er anfing der Katze ohne das Handtuch durch das Fell zu kraulen. "Hartes Leben da draußen, hu?!", kommentierte er den Fund, ohne die Krauleinheit dabei zu unterbrechen. "Mach dir nichts draus. Bist trotzdem 'ne hübsche Lady", so schnell wie er über die eigenen Worte schmunzelte, so schnell verging ihm dieses auch wieder, als das Tier seiner Hand mit Krallen aus dem Nichts heraus eine wischte, die ersten von noch vielen folgenden Kratzern auf der Haut schenkte. Wie sich erst viel später herausstellte war die Katze ein Kater...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>13 November</strong>
</p><p>Es war ein nahezu unerträglicher Gestank, welcher sich beißend in der Nase festsetzte, so intensiv das man meinen konnte den Geruch regelrecht zu schmecken. Muffig und modrig, die Verderbnis geradezu mit sich bringend lag er in der stickigen Luft, in der schon lange kein frischer Windzug mehr geweht zu haben schien. <br/>
Es war dunkel, aber nicht so dunkel, als das man nichts erkennen konnte. War es mehr, als würde die Dunkelheit aus jeder einzelnen Faser und Pore der Wände selbst kommen und empor kriechen, alles unter sich begraben und einnehmen, was es erreichen konnte. <br/>
Begleitet von einer Kälte die nicht nur unter die Sachen am Leibe kroch, sondern viel tiefer zu reichen und direkt in die Knochen zu ziehen schien.<br/>
Richard kannte das Haus in dem er sich befand, obwohl das Wort 'Haus' dem wohl kaum gerecht werden konnte, denn glich es eher einem Palast. Er kannte jeden Winkel, jeden Raum, jede Treppe, jedes Stockwerk. Er kannte die Umgebung, den Garten, der sich wild und doch gepflegt um die Außenwände schlängelte und einst so vielen Tieren und Insekten Lebensraum bot. Er kannte den Klang des Windes und des Regens bei einem angenehmen Sommergewitter. Das Rascheln der Bäume und der Blätter, wenn sie im Herbst vom Wind über den Boden getragen wurden. Jedes Knarzen und Stöhnen des Holzes auf den Böden und an den Decken. <br/>
Obwohl er noch nie hier gewesen war kannte er alles in und auswendig, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben in diesen fremden und doch vertrauten Wänden des Gebäudes verbracht. Wie immer wusste er nicht, wie er hier her gekommen war. War es, als hätte nur einmal Blinzeln ausgereicht, um die vorherige Welt mit der jetzigen zu tauschen. Wo eben noch die Zeilen voller Buchstaben eines Buches gewesen waren zeigte sich nun das Abbild eines herunter gekommenen Saals, welches mit Sicherheit einst in wundervoller Pracht erstrahlt und voller Leben gesteckt hatte. <br/>
Er schloss die Augen. Er sah es vor sich, als wäre sein Blick erst gestern über die unversehrte Umgebung gewandert. Die Wände aus massiven, unzähligen Steinen waren über und über von Wandmalereien verziert. Jede Wand eine Geschichte erzählend, liebevoll und von Hand mit weicher Farbe von talentierten Künstlern verewigt. In der Mitte des Saals war ein riesiger Feuerplatz, der Geruch vom brennenden Eichenholz lag noch immer genauso in seiner Erinnerung, wie das Knistern und knacken des Feuers, wenn die Flammen über das Holz leckten. Hier und da standen geschwungene und ebenso künstlerisch verzierte Säulen in dem Raum, trugen die schweren Balken aus rotbraunem Holz, welche sich massiv und in Reih und Glied über die gesamte Decke erstreckten. Tische und Bänke standen links und rechts aufgereiht, die Feuerstelle eindeutig der Mittelpunkt des riesigen Raumes, in dem einst das Leben begleitet von der Melodie an Gesprächen und Gelächter geherrscht hatte. Ja, er erinnerte sich an alles, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete glich nichts mehr dem Bild seiner Erinnerung. Der Zahn der Zeit hatte schon lange seine Spuren hinterlassen. Dreck, Staub und verwelkte Blätter kamen unter den vorsichtigen Schritten des Mannes in Bewegung, als er barfuß über den kalten, steinernen Boden schlich, sich dabei mit aufmerksamen Blick umsah. Obwohl Dunkelheit wie ein lebender Pilz die Wände befallen hatte konnte er nicht anders als einen Finger hauchzart über die Oberfläche wandern zu lassen, die sich bei der kleinsten Berührung auflöste, zerfiel und in abertausenden Bruchstücken zu Boden rieselte. Farbe die einst prachtvolle Bilder ergeben und Geschichten erzählt hatten hingen nun nur noch in zusammengerollten Farbflocken an der Wand, nur noch darauf wartend der Schwerkraft irgendwann nach zu geben, wenn sie dies nicht sowieso schon getan hatten. Aus manchen Ritzen der Wände, Ecken und des Bodens kämpften sich kleine Pflanzen und Moos hindurch, denen es zu genügen schien sich von der Feuchtigkeit des Mauerwerkes zu ernähren und niemals die Sonne zu sehen. <br/>
Fast gänzlich lautlos zog der Mann seinen Weg durch den vertrauten, fremden Saal, zögerte erst, als er bei dem riesigen Torbogen angekommen war, der ohne die Dunkelheit sicherlich mal einladend gewesen war die dahinter liegenden Flure zu betreten. Nun lag dahinter nur Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, die nicht natürlichen Ursprungs zu sein schien und ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Alles, einfach alles in ihm sträubte sich davor auch nur mit einem Schritt der Dunkelheit entgegen zu treten, welche zeitgleich zu anziehend war, als würde sie einen anlocken wollen, nur darauf wartend ein neues Opfer in sich zu ziehen und nie wieder gehen zu lassen. <br/>
Zittrig hallte sein Atem in den eigenen Ohren wieder, als er sich mit der Hand gegen die bröselnde Ecke des Torbogens lehnte, mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig in die Luft vor sich reichte, als würde er mit den Fingern die Oberfläche von Wasser testen wollen. <br/>
"<em>Es ist dein Reich...</em>"<br/>
Hastig drehte Richard sich in die Richtung, aus der das Wispern gekommen war, doch sein Blick fand nichts weiter, als das schon vorher Gesehene. Das Herz raste so sehr, das er für einen Moment glaubte nichts weiter als das schwere, schnelle Schlagen hören zu können, welches erst dann übertönt wurde, als er seine eigene, unsichere Stimme hören konnte. "Wer ist da?". <br/>
Keine Antwort. <br/>
Er sah sich weiter um, versuchte jede jede Richtung um sich herum nicht zu lange außer Augen zu lassen, aber er sah niemanden. <br/>
"<em>Aber deine Dunkelheit ist verloren gegangen... und damit dein Licht...</em>"<br/>
Er schnellte wieder herum, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, die Augen hastig suchend, doch sie fanden noch immer nicht den Ursprung der Worte. <br/>
"Zeig dich!", forderte er, doch die Worte verklangen ohne Resultate in der erdrückenden Stille um ihn herum, die sogar seine Stimme als Geräusch einfach auf zu saugen schienen. <br/>
"Verdammt, zeige dich!", fluchte er, sein Herz raste inzwischen so schnell und schwer das er glaubte, das es ihm jeden Moment an den Rippenkäfig zerbersten würde. All seine Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Raum, bis sie von einem ganz anderen Geräusch abgelenkt wurde. Schlimmer und markerschütternder, als alle der herrenlosen Wörter zusammen. Unangenehm lag das Klacken und Quietschen in den Ohren und es kam eindeutig von der Dunkelheit hinter diesem Torbogen, welche er erst kurz zuvor noch überlegt hatte betreten zu wollen. Wie gebannt klebte sein Blick auf den Durchgang vor sich, während er langsam rückwärts lief, blind für jedes Hindernis, was seinen nackten Füßen in den Weg kommen könnte. <br/>
"<em>Aber es ist noch nicht deine Zeit.</em>"</p><p>"VERDAMMT WER-", ein Glas zerschellte hörbar auf dem Boden und grade so konnte er noch ausmachen, wie die Katze um die Ecke aus seinem Sichtfeld rannte. Von dem heruntergekommenen Raum war nichts mehr zu sehen, auch die schwere Luft war der zwar etwas zu trockenen, aber trotzdem tausend Mal besseren, vertrauten Heizungsluft gewichen.<br/>
Angenehm drangen die Straßengeräusche der stets beschäftigten Großstadt gedämpft an sein Ohr. Er war in seiner Wohnung, in seinem Schlafzimmer. Seinem sicheren, vertrauten und vor allem hellen Heim. Es mochte für einen Erwachsenen vielleicht unverständlich sein, doch inzwischen gab es kaum mehr etwas beruhigenderes für den Schwarzhaarigen, als die Straßengeräusche von draußen und das warme, gedämmte Licht der Lampen, welche auch Nachts über angeschaltet blieben.<br/>
Noch immer raste sein Herz und pumpte das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, bereit jeden Moment flüchten zu müssen, doch um so mehr die Info in Sicherheit zu sein wirklich zu ihm durch sickerte, um so mehr entspannte er sich wieder. <br/>
Eine inzwischen typische Nacht. Die gleichen Träume und das gleiche Ende. Er, der klatschnass in eine sitzende Position schreckte, eine Ewigkeit brauchte um sich zu beruhigen und dann für den Rest des Tages keinen Schlaf mehr fand. <br/>
Ein schweres Seufzen perlte über seine Lippen, als er sich mit einer Hand die nassen Haare von der Stirn strich, eh er sich zurück in das weiche Kissen fallen ließ, das noch immer aufgeschlagene Buch dabei achtlos mit einer Hand neben sich auf das Bett schob. Ein kurzer Blick auf die leuchtende Digitalanzeige seines Weckers zeigte kurz nach vier an, was ihm ein leises 'Scheiße' entlockte. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er das letzte mal mehr als vier Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal überhaupt richtig geschlafen hatte. Geschlafen mit richtiger Erholung!<br/>
Langsam glaubte er wirklich durch zu drehen! Das machte ihn wahnsinnig! Diese Träume machten ihn wahnsinnig, diese ewige Müdigkeit... alles!<br/>
Und obwohl er müde war und noch einmal die Augen schloss wusste er jetzt schon ganz genau, das die Nacht keinen weiteren Schlaf für ihn über haben würde.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>writers music: </p><p>Danheim - Floki's last Journey<br/>Autumn, Autumn - Askjell<br/>Lyfjaberg - Wardruna</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>21 November</strong>
</p><p>Unerbittlich rauschte der Novemberregen in einem dichten Schleier über die Großstadt und trieb den Mann genauso wie die anderen Passanten in schnellen Schritten durch die Straßen, bis er endlich durch eine eher unscheinbare Tür in das Trockene flüchten konnte. <br/>Schon seit Tagen wollte der Regen keine Pause mehr finden und zog wohlmöglich langsam selbst die standhafteste Frohnatur der Stadt in die miese Laune. Richard jedenfalls deprimierte der Regen und die ewig grauen Wolken langsam, wenngleich für ihn das Geräusch der schweren Regentropfen etwas beruhigendes an sich hatten. Durch das strömende Nass zu laufen tat der Laune dennoch nichts Positives bei und dem entsprechend grummelnd betrat er das Gebäude, in welchem er sich erst einmal die Regentropfen aus dem Nacken wischte, bevor sie kalt den Rücken herunter laufen konnten. <br/>Inzwischen war es keine Neuigkeit mehr für ihn hier zu sein und doch war er es noch immer nicht gerne. Obwohl die Leute alle nett waren gab ihm der Ort, diese Praxis des Psychologen ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins und das er hier her kommen <em>musste</em> machte es dabei nicht besser! <br/>Das lag auch nicht daran, das er sowas nicht ernst nahm oder glaubte das es falsch war solch eine Art der Hilfe an zu nehmen. Er empfand die Psyche als einen sehr wichtigen Part im Leben und würde da auch niemals ein verharmlosendes oder schlecht machendes Wort verlieren. <br/>Es war mehr der Gedanke beurteilt zu werden, der ihn störte. Er war immerhin nicht aus eigenem Antrieb hier - was ebenfalls nicht mal ein all zu sehr störender Punkt war -, sondern aufgrund einer Auflage, von der sein Job abhing. Und das rückte alles eben in ein etwas anderes Licht. Sein Boss bekam Einschätzungen über ihn und Richard wusste nicht wie er beeinflussen sollte, das er endlich wieder arbeiten gehen durfte. Ihm fehlte die Arbeit, sehr sogar und er war sich mehr als sicher, das es ebenfalls bergab ging, grade weil er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte und regelrecht dazu gezwungen war keine Ablenkung mehr zu haben. Sich mit sich selbst beschäftigen zu müssen half seinen Albträumen auch nicht dabei besser zu werden, das war auf jeden Fall fakt! <br/>Wie immer meldete er sich am dem Empfang bei der Sprechstundenhilfe für seinen Termin an und wie immer musste er nicht lange warten. Er hatte grade mal seinen durchnässten Mantel an die Garderobe gehangen, da hörte er auch schon seinen Namen gefolgt von der Einladung in das Zimmer der Ärztin zu treten. <br/>Das Sprechzimmer sah nicht wirklich praxistypisch aus, was man eigentlich sogar von der ganzen Praxis behaupten konnte. Es war weder übertrieben hell und steril wie eine Arztpraxis, noch war auf krampf 'auflockernd' eingerichtet, wie es ebenfalls manche Ärzte handhabten und alleine schon damit anfingen die abstraktesten Bilder auf zu hängen. <br/>Die Praxis war mehr als würde man einen stilvoll und dennoch gemütlich eingerichteten Freund besuchen, der einen etwas zu übermäßigen Hang zur Sauberkeit hatte. Auch das Sprechzimmer hatte wenig von einem typischen Sprechzimmer und mehr von einer Einzimmerwohnung, in der Büro und Wohnzimmer in einem Raum Platz finden mussten. <br/>Wer noch immer glaubte, das bei jedem Psychologen eine Couch zum hinlegen neben einem Sessel stand, der konnte sich hier eines besseren belehren und überraschen lassen, so wie es auch den Beamten beim ersten Mal überrascht hatte. Zwar stand hier durchaus eine Couch, doch diese war durchaus zum gemütlichen Sitzen gedacht und wirklich unverschämt bequem, hatte man erst einmal darauf Platz genommen. <br/>Die Frau, seine Therapeutin war schon fortgeschrittenen Alters. Das Leben hatte weiche und freundliche Züge auf ihrem Gesicht gezeichnet und ebenso warm und angenehm war ihre etwas tiefere Stimme. Sie war eine nette, freundliche Persönlichkeit. Nicht, weil sue es wegen ihres Jobs sein musste, sondern weil es einfach ein Teil ihres Charakters war, was den Treffen mir ihr stets eine angenehme Grundstimmung verlieh. <br/>Wie immer nahm er am Ende der Couch Platz und wie immer bekam er einen Kaffee aus der Maschine, welche am Fenster stand. Inzwischen fragte sie gar nicht mehr, stellte ihm die kleine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees einfach hin. Aber nach drei Monaten brauchte sie auch kaum mehr zu fragen. <br/>Drei Monate. An sich war das eine ganz schön lange Zeit und um so absurder schien es schon fast. das sie noch immer keinen Schritt weiter gekommen waren. Am Anfang, bei ihren ersten Treffen, da war er noch nervös gewesen und ebenso hoffnungsvoll, das sie ihm wirklich weiterhelfen konnte, ihm sagen konnte, was zur Hölle nicht stimmte. Nach knappen zwei Monaten war diese Hoffnung und Nervosität in Frust umgeschlagen und er hatte sich wirklich gefragt, was das alles bringen sollte. Es war nicht leichter oder besser geworden, sondern schwerer und schlimmer und die Frau schien absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, was mit ihm los war. Die Frustration darüber kam also belastend auf die eh schon beschissene Situation hinzu. <br/>Inzwischen hatte er sich einfach damit abgefunden, wobei weder die Hoffnung, noch die Frustration in ihm aufgegeben hatten zu existieren. <br/>Drei Monate.... 4, seit dem er von der Arbeit 'beurlaubt' worden war. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Er musste sich unweigerlich fragen wie realistisch es noch war, das dieser Zustand einmal enden würde und er wieder zu seiner Arbeit zugelassen wurde. Er musste ja gestehen, so realistisch sah das in seinen Augen nicht mehr aus, es wunderte ihn das er überhaupt noch bezahlt wurde und angestellt war nach all der Zeit ohne erkenntlicher Fortschritte. Der einzige Fortschritt war, das er inzwischen selber eingestanden hatte, das irgendwas nicht normal war. Das war am Anfang nicht so gewesen. Am Anfang hatte er die anderen für verrückt erklärt und sich darüber beschwert, das so eine groß Sache daraus gemacht worden war. Was zugegebener Maßen allerdings vor allem daran lag, das er auch auf Arbeit gewesen war, als er einer der zum Glück seltenen Tagträume gehabt hatte und vor all seinen Kollegen ausgerastet war. Inzwischen hatte nicht nur eingesehen, das wirklich etwas nicht stimmte, er würde es sogar selbst behaupten. Immerhin - <br/>"Worüber denken Sie grade nach?". <br/>Aus den Gedanken gerissen sah der Beamte von seinem Kaffee in seinen Händen auf, in welchen er unfokussiert gestarrt hatte ohne es selber zu merken und sah zu der Frau, welche inzwischen ihm gegenüber auf dem separaten Teil der Couch Platz genommen hatte, wie immer. <br/>Mit einem "Hmm", strich er sich mit einer Hand durch die noch nassen, kurzen Haare, ließ den Worten einen Moment Zeit, um sich zusammenfassend zusammen zu fügen. "Nichts so wichtiges. Eigentlich fragte ich mich nur für einen Moment, ob ich wohl je wieder arbeiten werden darf. In meinem Job, meine ich.", gab er seine Gedanken schließlich preis. <br/>"Wie kommen Sie darauf, das dem nicht so sein könnte?", stellte sie interessiert die Gegenfrage, ohne dabei das Gefühl aufkommen zu lassen, das es sie nur aus dem beruflichen Aspekt interessierte. Das konnte sie sowieso verdammt gut. Gespräche so wirken zu lassen, als sei es aus einer ehrlichen, freundschaftlichen Interesse heraus, aus Neugierde und nicht, weil sie etwas heraus finden <em>musste</em>. <br/>"Naja.. ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur... wir machen das hier schon so lange und es bringt nun nicht grade Besserung, finden Sie nicht auch!", sprach er den Punkt aus, der für ihn inzwischen wirklich klar herausstach. <br/>"Aber schlimmer ist es auch nicht geworden, oder?", fragte sie und musterte ihren Patienten nun doch etwas genauer. Sie wusste, das Richard ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte und das nicht erst seit gestern. Sie hatten zusammen schon so viele Punkte in dessen Leben beleuchtet, in der Kindheit, in den verschiedensten Beziehungen zu anderen Leuten, in seinem Job... und waren auf nichts gestoßen, was wirklich nennenswert war. Und doch war es offensichtlich, das es dem Mann von mal zu Mal sichtbar schlechter ging. Die wirklich wichtigen Punkte, mit denen sie voran kommen würden behielt er einfach für sich. Er war ein Meister darin Sachen zu drehen und zu wenden, wie er es wollte, wenn er es musste. Aber sie kannte es zu gut um zu übersehen, wie sich sein Sprachmuster dann verratend änderte, er unbewusst Gesten der der Nervosität veranstaltete, klein aber vorhanden. <br/>"Richard, wie schlimm sind Ihre Albträume wirklich? Wie viel Schlafen Sie im Durchschnitt? Seien Sie ehrlich, ich habe Augen im Kopf und Ihre Augenringe verraten mir genug, um inzwischen eigene Vermutungen an zu stellen.", der Ton wurde etwas ernster. <br/>Es entlockte ihm ein leises, frustriertes Seufzen. Der Schwarzhaarige war hin und her gerissen zwischen 'standhaft bleiben' und 'aufgeben'. <br/>Auf der einen Seite wollte er einfach nicht mehr Preis geben und mehr Wind aufwirbeln als es nötig war. Er war der festen Überzeugung sich von der Glaubwürdigkeit seiner psychischen Gesundheit verabschieden zu können, würde er erst einmal auspacken, wie seine Tage wirklich aussahen. Doch auf der anderen Seite... sie kamen nicht vorwärts, ja, es wurde schlimmer und langsam verabschiedete er sich wirklich von der mentalen Gesundheit - alleine schon durch den Schlafmangel! Dazu kam, das er langsam anfing wirklich untypische Verhaltensmuster an den Tag zu legen, welche nur darauf warteten sich in sein Verhalten einzunisten und dauerhaft zu bleiben.. <br/>Es war ein ewiges Abwägen, ein innerer Kampf der nur noch die Frage offen ließ, ob es das alles wegen der Sorge des Jobs wirklich wert war. Momentan sah es eh alles nach dem gleichen Ende aus, oder nicht? <br/>Nur wollte er dem Anschein seiner eigenen Verrücktheit wirklich noch selbst Öl ins Feuer kippen? <br/>Überlegend strich er sich mit den Fingern durch den Dreitagebart, seufzte abermals leise. <br/>"Vielleicht...", setzte er an. ".. sind die Träume etwas intensiver geworden in der letzten Zeit.", gab er schließlich zu und löste den Blick von dem Kaffee, sah zurück zu der Frau, bei der er keine Überraschung im Ausdruck ausmachen konnte. <br/>"Es ist immer noch der selbe Traum, schätze ich zumindest. Es ist immer noch der gleiche Raum und es ändert sich nie etwas. Der Geruch, die Vertrautheit, die Dunkelheit, einfach alles ist gleich. Und ich mache immer das gleiche und schaffe es nie aus diesem Raum heraus zu gehen.". <br/>"Was meinen Sie mit 'Vertrautheit'?", es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, das sie sich ihren kleinen Rekorder von dem Schreibtisch angelte und eingeschaltet an den Rand des Tisches stellte. Anfangs hatte es Richard wirklich gestört, hatte das Reden unbequemer gemacht, als es eh schon gewesen war, doch inzwischen machte er sich nichts mehr draus. Würde sie dasitzen und unentwegt mitschreiben was er sagte, würde es ihn vermutlich mehr nerven! <br/>"Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es beschreiben soll. Es ist, als würde ich den Ort kennen, als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben dort verbracht. Jeden Winkel, jedes Geräusch, einfach alles.", versuchte er es zu beschreiben, wusste selber wie dumm sich das anhören musste. Immerhin tat es das ja selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren. <br/>"Also wissen Sie, wie es außerhalb des Raumes aussieht?". <br/>"Ja.".<br/>"Aber Sie sind nie heraus gegangen?". <br/>"Nein.".<br/>"Warum nicht? Haben Sie es schon mal versucht?".<br/>Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu seinem Kaffee, als könnte er die Antwort darin finden. Hatte er es versucht? <br/>"Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. In den letzten Malen habe ich es versucht, aber ich bin nie weiter als zu dem Durchgang raus aus dem Raum gekommen. Da ist diese.. Dunkelheit, wobei Dunkelheit es nicht mal wirklich beschreibt. Es ist nicht einfach nur Dunkelheit, es ist...", mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln suchte er nach Worten, die es beschreiben vermochten, aber keines schien ihm passend genug. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es beschreiben sollte. "Kennen Sie dieses erdrückende Gefühl einer Situation, welches Ihnen jedes Haar zu Berge stehen lässt und Ihnen ganz tief in Ihnen das Wissen gibt, das etwas wirklich schlimmes passieren wird? Das etwas wirklich gefährlich ist und es keinen Weg mehr zurück gibt, wenn Sie diese Grenze erst einmal überschreiten? So fühlt sich diese Dunkelheit an. Als ob sie leben würde und es ist egal ob ich träume oder wach bin, das Gefühl ändert sich nicht. Selbst jetzt, wo ich nur daran denke läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter und alles in mir stellt sich auf 'Flucht' um!", versuchte er es dennoch zu erklären, versuchte dabei zu ignorieren, wie in ihm die Anspannung und Nervosität empor kroch. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann war er wirklich dankbar dafür, das der Regen noch immer laut gegen die großen Fensterscheiben neben ihm preschte und die unangenehme Stille des raumes durchbrach. Es hatte noch immer etwas beruhigendes an sich, egal ob hier oder bei ihm Zuhause.  <br/>"Sie sagten mir damals das Sie wissen, das Sie träumen. Haben Sie schon mal versucht sich im Traum klar zu werden, das Ihnen nichts passieren kann und es mit dieser Sicherheit trotzdem versucht, den Raum zu verlassen?". <br/>"Nein.. und ja. Es... gibt mir keine Sicherheit zu wissen, das ich wach bin. Aber ich wollte trotzdem einmal raus gehen. Mehr weil ich das Gefühl hatte, es einfach zu müssen. Aber ich wurde aufgehalten. Von einer Stimme die mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht meine war und die ich auch keinem in meinem Umfeld zuordnen kann, obwohl sie ebenfalls sehr bekannt für mich war.. oder ist, ich weiß es nicht.", ihr Blick lag noch immer warm und frei von Verurteilung jeglicher Art auf ihm, während sie sich in Gedanken ein paar Notizen machte, die sie später unbedingt aufschreiben musste. <br/>"Sie haben nicht gesehen, wem diese Stimme gehörte?". <br/>"Nein, da war niemand. Sie hat auch nicht viel gesagt, da hat mich schon meine Katze geweckt und alles war vorbei.", ihr neutraler Blick wechselte in einen Überraschten. "Sie haben eine Katze?". <br/>"Naja.. nein, nicht wirklich. Sie gehört eigentlich nicht mir, ich habe keine Ahnung wem sie gehört. Ich glaube sie wurde vor vor ein paar Monaten irgendwo in meiner Gegend ausgesetzt und seit dem ist sie mir auf den Keks gegangen. Andauernd war sie vor meinen Fenstern und sowas.. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich sie rein gelassen, weil es so sehr geregnet hatte. Eigentlich wollte ich sie am nächsten Tag wieder raus lassen, aber.. hmm ich weiß auch nicht. Eigentlich ist es ganz angenehm nicht alleine zu sein und sie hat was beruhigendes an sich. Zudem sie mich seit dem sie da ist immer weckt, wenn die Träume zu intensiv werden. Instinkt schätze ich mal.", dass die Katze nicht ewig bei ihm bleiben konnte war ihm selber klar. Aber solange er keine Suchblätter von ihr sah konnte er sich dabei doch ein wenig Zeit lassen, oder nicht? Obwohl inzwischen sicherlich auch niemand mehr nach ihr suchen würde, immerhin tigerte sie schon seit Monaten auf den Straßen seiner Gegend herum. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, immerhin war es nicht all zu lange, nachdem er angefangen hatte diese Träume... Moment mal. Was für ein Zufall! <br/>Das war ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen! Einen Moment dachte er konzentrierter darüber nach, ob er die Katze nicht vielleicht schon früher gesehen hatte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, das sich ihre Wege vorher nicht gekreuzt hatten. Es war nicht so, das der Beamte dem Ganzen nun irgendeine Bedeutung zusagte, aber dennoch war es ein überraschender Zufall in seinen Augen. Vor allem wenn er die Absurde Parallele betrachtete, wie die Angewohnheit der Katze zu nerven mit der Intensität der Träume über die Zeit zugenommen hatte. Vermutlich kam ihm das aber auch nur so vor, weil er einfach von Woche zu Woche genervter wurde, was eindeutig der zunehmenden Müdigkeit geschuldet war. Vermutlich gab es nicht mal eine parallele und warum machte er sich überhaupt darum Gedanken..<br/>"Richard, hören Sie mir zu?". <br/>Wieder einmal hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht bemerkt, wie er mit den Gedanken aus der Realität gerutscht war und wieder einmal sah er dementsprechend ertappt auf. <br/>"Entschuldigen Sie. Ich musste nur darüber nachdenken wem sie wohl gehört.".</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wirters music: </p><p>Laura Marling - Devil's Resting Place</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tadaaaa~ <br/>Endlich hat es Paul auch mal endlich in die Story geschafft. <br/>Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert. Oder? </p>
<p>Zufall oder nicht? Was denkt ihr? <br/>Lasst es mich in den Kommis wissen, ich bin neugierig!</p>
<p>Viel Spaß weiterhin! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 Dezember</strong>
</p>
<p>Ein lautes Poltern riss Richard aus seiner Konzentration, welche er bis jetzt überraschend aufrecht dem Buch der Uni hatte widmen können, zumindest bist jetzt. Seit dem letzten letzten Termin bei seiner Ärztin kam er inzwischen wieder um einiges besser durch den Tag, was allerdings wohl weniger an dem Reden gelegen hatte, sondern daran, dass er sich endlich dazu hatte breit schlagen lassen einer medikamentösen Behandlung zuzustimmen. Eigentlich widerstrebte es ihm immer noch Medikamente zu nehmen. Zum einen, weil er sie generell nicht gerne nahm und zweitens, was viel wichtiger war, weil er aufpassen musste, <em>was</em> er nahm. <br/>Manche Medikamente könnten seine Zulassung gefährden, vor allem wenn es um Psychopharmaka ging, welchen er sich noch immer verweigerte und das auch nicht ändern würde. Dennoch hatten sie sich zusammen auf Flurazepam einigen können, was irgendwelchen Zulassungen in einer kurzfristigen Behandlung nicht so schnell gefährlich würden würde. Immerhin war es nur ein Schlafmittel, wenn auch ein starkes. <br/>Und Himmel, wie wunderbar und erleichternd es gewesen war, als er das erste Mal seit all der Zeit mal wieder hatte durchschlafen können! Wie luxuriös einfache Dinge sein konnten, die eigentlich zur Normalität gehörten bemerkte man immer erst dann, wenn sie eben nicht mehr selbstverständlich waren. <br/>Natürlich versuchte er noch immer so wenig wie möglich zu nehmen und nahm großen Abstand davon, sich das Zeug wie TicTacs täglich in den Rachen zu werfen! Aber wenn er sich alle paar Tage mal eine nahm, dann genoss er es wenigstens für eine Nacht den ewig gleichen Bildern und Ängsten zu entkommen und am Morgen wieder mit mehr Saft auf der Batterie auf zu stehen. Dafür nahm er auch gerne die gelegentlichen Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit in Kauf!<br/>Denn mit dem Schlaf kam auch die Konzentration wieder. Und wenn Richard eines grade gebrauchen konnte, dann das! <br/>Das Wintersemster war nun schon fast zur Hälfte um und er konnte es wirklich nicht gebrauchen durch dieses verdammte Semester zu rasseln! Nur weil er Beurlaubt war hieß das nämlich nicht, dass er deswegen sein ganzes Leben auf Eis legen würde. <br/>So lag er nun schon den ganzen Morgen auf der Couch, die Nase tief in die Unterlagen vergraben und erfrischend produktiv, da auch keine Katze störte und wie sonst herum nervte, seine Geduld auf die Probe stellte. Schon früh am Morgen war sie aus dem kleinen Badezimmerfenster, welches er für sie trotz der Kälte immer ein kleines Stück offen ließ, verschwunden und seit dem nicht wieder da gewesen. Eigentlich war es untypisch, sie verschwand selten, aber Richard machte sich nicht viel draus. Vielleicht genoss sie ja auch nur die Sonne, die seit zwei, drei Tagen nun doch ab und zu mal hier und da durch die Wolken brach und die Menschen ein bisschen Vitamin D tanken ließ. <br/>Der Morgen könnte also wirklich schön sein! <br/>Wäre da nicht dieser Krach, der schon seit einer guten Stunde durch den Hausflur hallte, in dem es Dank des Altbaus sowieso schon typisch hellhörig war und direkt doppelt hinterher schallte. <br/>Wieder polterte es und dieses Mal gegen seine Tür, was den Mann etwas zusammenzucken ließ und die gute Laune allmählich vertrieb. Leise knarrzte die Couch, als er sich von ihr erhob und zu dem Fenster ging um einen Blick erhaschen zu können, was hier eigentlich los war. Zwar sprach die Uhrzeit keine unmenschliche Zeit mehr aus, aber dennoch war es noch immer Sonntag. Vielleicht war es typisch deutsch darauf zu beharren, dass es sowas wie eine Hausruhe in diesem Land gab, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur der Beamte in ihm, der es mochte auf Regeln und Ordnung zu pochen. Egal was es war, er störte sich langsam an dem Lärm, auch wenn er sonst nicht so pingelig war. <br/>Vor dem Haus parkte ein großer Transporter, groß gedruckte, rote Buchstaben auf der Seite des Wagens verrieten, dass ein Umzugsunternehmen dahinter steckte. <br/>Stimmt, vor einigen Wochen waren Leute aus dem dritten Stock ausgezogen und es hatte sich sowieso schon jeder im Haus gewundert, warum die Wohnung nicht längst schon wieder bewohnt war. Hier in der Stadt blieb keine Wohnung lange leerstehend, vor allem keine, die perfekt für eine einzelne Person war, nicht absolut heruntergekommen schien und die man sich sogar noch einigermaßen gut leisten konnte!<br/>Ein Einzug also. Na gut, das ging nicht leise, auch wenn es sechs besser geeignetere Tage gab für solch eine laute Aktion, aber manchmal konnte man es wegen der Arbeit nicht anders legen, dass wusste er selbst. Also Augen zu und durch! So schluckte der Schwarzhaarige die Genervtheit mit einem Grummeln herunter und wanderte weiter in die Küche, um wenigstens für neuen Kaffee zu sorgen, vergaß den guten Vorsatz aber, nachdem es zwei weitere Male so laut direkt an seine Tür polterte, dass es ihn schon fast wunderte, dass noch kein Loch darin zu finden war. Etwas zu energisch stellte er die Kaffeedose auf die Arbeitsfläche und huschte barfuß zu der Haustür, welche typisch für diese Häuser noch aus richtig massiven Holz bestand und oben eingelassene Elemente aus leicht gefärbten Sichtschutzglas besaß. Leise quietschten die Scharniere, als er sie schwungvoll aufzog. Kälte und der typische Geruch eines Altbauhausflures begrüßten ihn vertraut, genauso wie das Knacken der schon lange abgetretenen Holzstufen, auf dem einer von zwei Männern stand und versuchte einen Schrank zu halten, der viel zu sperrig für die enge Kurve des winzigen Flures war, insofern man ihn nicht weiter hochkant hieven würde. Eine undankbare Aufgabe, ganz ohne Frage. Richards Blick wanderte als aller erstes an seiner Tür herunter, an der in der Tat ein, zwei neue Kerben im Holz waren und er war sich sicher, dass die Wände schon genauso neue Trophäen erhalten hatten. Eigentlich nichts, was ihn wirklich störte! Die halb dunkelgrünen, halb weißen Wände hatten sowieso schon unzählige Spuren von der stets gleichen Problematik dutzender Umzüge und dasselbe galt für die Türen so ziemlich aller Parteien. <br/>Trotzdem ging sein Blick genervt zu den beiden jungen Männern, die noch immer mit schwindender Kraft versuchten dass Rätsel auf die erfolglose Weise zu lösen, anstatt den Schrank erst einmal ab zu stellen und das Ganze einer theoretischen Überlegung zu unterziehen. <br/>"Jungs.. ich weiß, Reallife-Tetris auf zwei mal drei Meter ist eine Herausforderung, aber ich würde mein Glas gerne in der Tür behalten! Ehrlich!", meinte er etwas genervt doch zurückhaltend ruhig und sah abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Männern am jeweiligen Schrankende hin und her, die entschuldigend und ertappt zu ihm sahen. "Tut euch einen Gefallen und schraubt den Schrank auseinander, den bekommt ihr so nicht hoch. Nicht ohne die Treppe oder den Schrank kaputt zu machen!", ein fairer Rat, denn die alte Holztreppe hatte - wie für diese Treppen üblich - keine schützende Verblendung unter den Stufen, was die Ecken des Schrankes nur noch mehr dazu einlud hängen zu bleiben. <br/>"Das sind nicht unsere Möbel, wir dürfen nichts auseinander bauen, wir machen den Umzug nur!", verteidigte sich der vermutlich jüngere Mann der beiden. "Dann sagt es dem Eigentümer...oder der Eigentümerin.. wem auch immer!", lag das nicht auf der Hand? Musste man diese Idee wirklich erwähnen? Auf der anderen Seite... die beiden versuchten grade seit einer gefühlten halben Stunde den Schrank hoch zu bekommen und das ebenfalls ohne lehrbare Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen, also... <br/>"Was soll man mir sagen?". <br/>Richards Blick wanderte von den beiden Jungs zu der neuen Stimme, welche von dem doppeltürigen Eingang kam - und erstarrte für einen Moment in Raum und Zeit. Gleiches galt für den Mann, welcher bepackt mit einem Beistelltisch, über den er grade so herüber schauen konnte in den Flur getreten war, ebenfalls sofort inne hielt, kaum dass sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er wirkte nicht ganz so überrascht wie der Beamte, aber er war nicht minder angespannt wie dieser und diese Angespanntheit hatte durchaus einen berechtigten Grund zu existieren. <br/>"Paul?", Fassungslosigkeit und ein Hauch von Empörung klang in der Stimmung des Beamten mit, was den Anderen kaum merklich zurückweichen ließ, eh er langsam das Möbelstück auf den mustergefliesten Boden am Eingang abstellte, sich aber nicht weiter von der Stelle bewegte. Die Reaktion dessen war Richard Beweis genug, dass er sich nicht in der Person irrte. <br/>Noch bevor bevor Paul irgendetwas sagen konnte wich der Schwarzhaarige von der Türschwelle zurück in die Sicherheit seiner Wohnung, schloss die Tür mit mehr Elan, als es nötig gewesen wäre und was mit Sicherheit bis in das oberste Stockwerk nachgehallt war. </p>
<p>Das war ein Ding des Unmöglichen! <br/>Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein! Nicht in einer riesigen Stadt mit mehr als zehn Bezirken. Nicht in einer Stadt mit 3,7 Millionen Menschen... nicht in der größten Stadt des Landes! <br/>Doch warum sollte es nach all der Zeit, nach all den Jahren etwas anderes als Zufall sein? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. <br/>Noch immer mit Schock und Ungläubigkeit im Ausdruck ging er geradewegs in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich seine Zigaretten schnappte und weiter zum Balkon ging, sich in die windgeschützteste Ecke klemmte. <br/>Weiter konnte er in seiner eigenen Wohnung nicht von dem Haupteingang weg kommen, vor dem noch immer der Transporter parkte. So sehr er den Anblick auf den Hinterhof auch hasste, jetzt grade wollte er nichts anderes sehen als diesen kleinen, tristen Platz, welcher vom Anblick her absolut darin versagte auch nur in irgendeiner Weise eine Pause von der Großstadt zu gestalten. <br/>Mit zittrigen Fingern zündete er eine der Glimmstängel an, lehnte sich mit den Unterarmen auf das Geländer und nahm einen tiefen Zug, sehr in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn beruhigen würde. Langsam ließ er mit geschlossenen Augen den grauen Dunst wieder aus den Lungen weichen, konzentrierte sich dabei auf alles um ihn herum, nur in der Hoffnung, dass ihn irgendwas ablenken würde. Ihm war alles recht, alles außer die aufkommenden Gedanken, welche er jahrelang hatte verdrängen können. <br/>Einatmen. Ausatmen. Wieder einatmen... <br/>Das half schon mal einen scheiß! <br/>Frustriert öffnete Richard wieder die Augen und schaute auf den Boden unter dem Balkon, welcher viel besser hätte eine Terrasse werden sollen, aber diese Ehre nie bekommen hatte. <br/>Eigentlich war es lächerlich, dass ihn eine simple Begegnung mit einem einzelnen Menschen, den er das letzte Mal vor acht Jahren gesehen hatte derart aus der Haut fahren lassen konnte. <br/>Es war lächerlich, weil er inzwischen keine 26 Jahre mehr war, sondern 34. Weil er erwachsener war. Und weil man meinen sollte, dass man es wohl schaffen sollte nach all den Jahren und in diesem Alter über gewisse Dinge hinweg zu kommen. <br/>Wenn Richard ehrlich sein sollte, dann war das nicht der Fall. War es nie gewesen. <br/>Selbst heute noch erinnerte er sich genau an den ersten Tag, an dem sie sich gesehen hatten und ebenso an den Letzten, als wären sie erst gestern passiert. <br/>Als Paul und er sich kennengelernt hatten, war er grade mal 23 gewesen, hatte grade nach vier Semestern sein Studium in Rechtswissenschaften abgebrochen und jobbte nun seit einem Jahr mal hier und mal da, ohne genauere Pläne zu haben, wie es eigentlich in der Zukunft weitergehen sollte. Richard hatte die Zeit damals ziemlich genossen und vermisste sie auch jetzt manchmal, denn obwohl es schwer gewesen war in dieser Zeit ohne festen Job über die Runden zu kommen, so hatte es etwas befreiendes an sich gehabt, einfach mal nach keinem Plan gehen zu müssen. Alles einfach auf sich zukommen zu lassen und spontan zu entscheiden, wie gehandelt werden sollte. Jetzt waren ihm Pläne und geregelte Abläufe wichtig, aber damals hätte es nichts unwichtigeres für ihn geben können, erst recht nicht nach den zwei Jahren eines Studiums welches so durchgetaktet war, dass einem kaum mehr Zeit zum durchatmen geblieben war.<br/>In den knapp zwei Jahren hatte es beschissene und gute Jobs gegeben und da er die schlechten schnell geschmissen hatte, blieben damit die überwiegend Guten. <br/>Der beste Job war mit Abstand die Stelle in dem kleinen, abgewrackten Club gewesen, in welchem es meistens an den Wochenenden irgendwelche kleinen Konzerte von noch unbekannten Bands auf der Mini-Bühne gegeben hatte, oder sonst irgendwelche Parties abgelaufen waren. Es war stets chaotisch und laut gewissen, niemand wusste je genau, was an diesem Abend wohl so los sein würde und das Trinkgeld war alles andere als zu verachten gewesen! Bei keiner anderen Stelle hatte er so viel Extrakohle gemacht gehabt, wie dort! Und bei keiner anderen Stelle war es leichter gewesen andere Leute kennen zu lernen, was der zweite große Pluspunkt direkt nach dem Trinkgeld gewesen war. Er war jung gewesen und hatte sich ausleben wollen! Und dort hatte er so ziemlich all das gehabt, was er sich in genau diesem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens erhofft hatte. <br/>Und dann war da Paul gewesen. Der Typ, der Richard sein ganzes, verdammtes Leben verändert hatte und ohne den er jetzt nicht dort im Leben stehen würde, wo er eben stand. <br/>Aus Pauls eigentlicher Getränkebestellung bei ihm war damals ein langes Gespräch geworden und aus dem Gesprächen wiederum recht schnell eine Bekanntschaft. Von Anfang an waren sie auf einer Wellenlänge gewesen, dem entsprechend war es kaum verwunderlich gewesen, dass sich daraus eine Freundschaft entwickelt hatte bei der man das Gefühl bekommen hatte, das sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Richard konnte sich an keine andere Zeit in seinem Leben entsinnen, in der er so viel gelacht oder die er so sehr genossen hatte wie die, die er mit dem Anderen verbracht hatte. <br/>Das Einzige, was man vielleicht verwunderlich an allem nennen könnte war die Tatsache, dass sich aus ihrer Freundschaft irgendwann etwas intimeres entwickelt hatte. Denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt seines Lebens hatte der Schwarzhaarige noch nicht einmal einen ernsthaften Gedanken darüber sinniert gehabt, das seine Interessen überhaupt über den Tellerrand der Frauenwelt gehen könnte. Nein. Das alles war erst mit Paul gekommen, welcher ihn auf so viele Arten in eine andere Welt entführt hatte und dem er selbst jetzt noch einiges zu verdanken hatte, auch wenn er es nur zähneknirschend zugeben würde. <br/>Richard war etwas über drei Jahre der zufriedenste, ausgeglichenste und auch wenn es kitschig klang, glücklichste Kerl auf diesem gottverdammten Planeten gewesen. <br/>Und dann hatte Paul einfach alles genommen und eigenhändig zerstört!<br/>Leise zischte der Beamte auf, als die Glut der Zigarette die Haut seines Fingers küsste und ihn damit zurück in das Hier und Jetzt holte. Er hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, wie er mit den Gedanken in das Minenfeld der Erinnerungen rund um den Anderen gerutscht war , doch seine Zigarette hatte sich inzwischen auf jeden Fall von alleine geraucht, sodass er den letzten Rest achtlos weg schnippte und sich von der Kälte wieder zurück in das Wohnzimmer treiben ließ. <br/>Vielleicht war auch das hier ja nur ein Traum. Ein anderer Albtraum, zur Abwechslung in seiner eh schon beschissenen Situation. Das schien ihm zumindest wahrscheinlicher als die Möglichkeit, dass ausgerechnet diese Person nach all den Jahren in genau dieses Haus, in genau dieser Gegend hier zog!<br/>Das war mit Abstand das aller Letzte, was er grade gebrauchen konnte! Es hatte Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um sich nach der Flucht hier her wieder zu fangen und irgendwie das Leben weiter zu leben. Es hatte ihn so verdammt viel gekostet bis er an dem Punkt gewesen war, an dem er irgendwie hatte weiter machen können...<br/>Hastig füllte er sich in der Küche ein Glas mit Wasser und trank ein paar Schlucke, um den Klos in seinem Hals herunter zu spülen, der sich jedoch nicht vertreiben lassen wollte, weshalb er das Glas unsanft neben der Spüle abstellte. <br/>Das alles.... das konnte er grade einfach nicht gebrauchen, nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt! Alleine die Möglichkeit zurück in all die alten Gedanken geworfen zu werden reichten aus, damit sich alles in ihm verkrampfte, sich seine Hände an der Kante der Arbeitsplatte verkrallten. Alles in ihm stellte sich auf Flucht, alles in ihm wollte einfach nur noch weg, nein <strong>musste </strong>weg! Weg von hier. Weg aus dieser Situation. Weg aus diesem ganzen beschissenen Leben! <br/>Weg von diesen Albträumen, welchen er nicht ewig entkommen konnte, denn selbst die Medikamente waren keine Lösung, sondern nichts weiter als ein verdammtes Hinauszögern! In Wirklichkeit würde er gar nichts los werden! Weder diese Träume; diese Angst; diesen Horror und genauso wenig Paul, wie es schien! <br/>Zischend brachen leise Flüche aus ihm heraus, während er sich langsam auf den kalten Fliesenboden seiner Küche setzte und Halt suchend mit dem Rücken gegen die Unterschränke lehnte, versuchte die aufkommende Panik in sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Noch etwas Neues. Panik! Noch etwas, dass er grade absolut nicht gebrauchen konnte. <br/>Wie viel Zeit verging merkte Richard nicht, die Minuten zogen sich Zäh wie Harz endlos in den Versuch, sich endlich selbst und das Herzrasen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Bist sich etwas Warmes weich um seine Beine schmiegte und ihn wieder aufsehen ließ. Seine - nein, <em>die</em> Katze war wieder zurück gekommen, miaute und rückte ihm auf die Pelle, solange, bis er sie in seine Arme nahm und kraulte. Ihr Schnurren war im Kontrast zu der erdrückenden Stille der Wohnung ein wirklich angenehmes Geräusch und zusammen mit der Nähe und Ablenkung half es, dass sich der Mann endlich wieder beruhigte. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers music: </p>
<p>Ego Ella May, Hector Plimmer - Sonet 17<br/>Björk - All is full of love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strahna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Es ist ein Traum. Ich bin im Traum. Ich bin sicher... ich schlafe! Das hier... ist nicht real!".<br/>
Wie ein Mantra wiederholte Richard die Worte, als er wie inzwischen viel zu oft mit nackten Füßen über den kalten Boden der Halle wanderte, direkt auf den Torbogen zusteuerte, der wie immer purste und dichteste Dunkelheit versprach.<br/>
Am Ende war es einfacher gewesen als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sich klar zu machen, dass das alles hier nur ein Traum war, sich dessen bewusst zu sein und damit zumindest ein wenig die Angst zu vertreiben, die diese Situation hier wie meistens mit sich brachte. Noch immer steckte ihm die Furcht in den Knochen, genauso wie der Wunsch zu flüchten, doch dieses Mal konnte er das zumindest ein bisschen besser kontrollieren und hinten anstellen.<br/>
"Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum...", immer wieder wisperte er die Worte leise vor sich in die Kälte des Raumes und blieb vor dem Durchgang stehen, an dem er empor schaute, versuchte irgendetwas hinter der Schwärze aus zu machen, den dahinterliegenden Korridor zu erkennen.<br/>
Aufmerksam lauschte er in die Stille der Umgebung, suchte nach den Geräuschen, welche seit dem einen Mal nie wieder aufgetaucht waren. Doch außer seinem eigenen, nervösem Atem und dem Rascheln der welken Blätter auf dem Boden war nichts zu hören. Kein Klacken, kein Kreischen, keine Bedrohung, nichts.<br/>
Schon jetzt raste sein Herz vor Nervosität wie verrückt und es wurde nicht besser als er den Entschluss fasste endlich die letzten paar Schritte zu wagen und mit dem vermeintlichen Wissen, dass nichts geschehen konnte durch diesen Eingang zu treten.<br/>
Wie immer suchte er mit einer Hand halt an dem heruntergekommenen Rahmen des Bogens und zählte in Gedanken von drei herunter. 3....2.... Er lauschte.. noch immer nichts. Keine Geräusche, keine Stimme.<br/>
3<br/>
2<br/>
..<br/>
1<br/>
Der Schwarzhaarige war grade im Begriff den letzten Schritt zu überwinden, als sich etwas um seinen Unterarm legte und zurückhielt, den Mann erschrocken in sich zusammenzucken ließ. Augenblicklich wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Arm, welcher von einer schwarzen Hand gehalten wurde, warm, bestimmt und dennoch nicht zu forsch, doch dafür hatte er grade wenig Aufmerksamkeit über. In einem Bruchteil an Sekunden wurde ihm klar, dass der Besitzer dieser Hand hinter ihm stehen musste, was ihn hastig herumdrehen ließ.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Noch ehe er erkennen konnte, wer - nein, WAS hinter ihm stand breitete sich ein intensiver, stechender Schmerz in seiner eigenen Hand aus und das nächste was er sah war sein Wohnzimmer, als er aus dem Traum zurück in die Realität schreckte.<br/>
Das Herz schlug schnell und regelrecht schwer in seiner Brust, während das Adrenalin auf Hochtouren durch seinen Körper jagte.</p><p>Obwohl Richard noch kaum zurück in der Realität angekommen war sah er sofort auf seine Hand, welche noch immer weh tat und es brauchte nicht lange, damit der Grund dafür ersichtlich wurde. Noch immer konnte man die Abdrücke eines kleinen Bisses auf der Haut sehen, welche ohne Frage von der Katze waren, welche neben ihm auf dem Couchtisch unruhig von links nach rechts und wieder zurück wanderte, ihn dabei beobachtete und miaute.<br/>
"Du hast mich gebissen?!", stellte er fest, erst sauer, doch dann zunehmender frustriert.<br/>
Er war einen Wimpernschlag davon entfernt gewesen zu sehen, wer oder was noch außer ihm in diesen dummen Träumen herum spuckte und dann weckte ihn die Katze, weil sie der Meinung war ihn beißen zu müssen? Und generell, seit wann biss sie ihn? Noch nie hatte sie ihm wirklich wehgetan. Schon öfter gekratzt, noch öfter geweckt, aber niemals gebissen! Warum auch? Er bot ihr ein Heim und fütterte sie, obwohl sie wählerischer war als er selbst!</p><p>"Gosh, ich bin wirklich so kurz davor deinen Katzenarsch hier raus zu werfen!", fluchte er leise und schwang sich von dem Sofa, während besagte Katze von dem Tisch sprang und Richtung Gäste-Badezimmer lief. Der Beamte konnte grade noch auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Bad sehen, wie sie elegant durch das kleine, angelehnte Fenster sprang und somit aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Einen Moment blieb er stehen und starrte auf das Fenster, zwar merkte er einen Funken schlechten Gewissens aufkommen, aber er beschloss nach einem Moment drauf zu scheißen. Die Katze konnte froh sein, wenn er das Fenster nicht hinter ihr schloss und auch geschlossen ließ</p><p>! Der Frust nur wegen ihr der Chance entgangen zu sein vielleicht ein neues Detail des Ganzen aufdecken zu können überwog einfach! Und machen konnte er sowieso nichts, der Vierbeiner war weg, so setzte er seinen Weg fort, vielleicht würde eine Dusche Wunder bewirken und seine Laune wieder etwas heben..<br/>
<br/>
Eine wirkliche Besserung des Morgens wollte sich nach der ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche allerdings nicht so wirklich einstellen.<br/>
Die Frustration saß noch immer in den Knochen des Mannes, als er sich einen Kaffee machte und die kommenden Stunden des anbrechenden Tages wie die Tage zuvor mit lernen verbrachte.<br/>
Es war gegen Mittag, als Richard seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Unterlagen löste, sich ausgiebig streckte und aufstand, um nach Post zu schauen. Der Postbote war schon vor einiger Zeit da gewesen und er selbst erwartete dringlich ein paar Unterlagen, sodass er Hoffnung hatte, dass der Tag zumindest etwas positiver werden würde.<br/>
So sorgte er als erstes für Nachschub im Thema Kaffee und schlüpfte dann barfuß wie er war mit seinem Schlüsselbund bewaffnet aus der Wohnung in den Flur, wo er die handvoll Treppen herunter tappste und den Schlüssel ins Schloss seines Briefkastens schob.<br/>
Doch irgendwas war anders... irgendwas... lag in der Luft, was ihn in seinem Vorhaben innehalten ließ, während er in den Flur schaute, mit seinem Blick abwanderte, was er aus dieser Position sehen konnte.<br/>
Es war ein komisches Gefühl, welches sich auf seine Sinne legte, ein Gefühl, was er nicht greifen und noch weniger wirklich beschreiben konnte. Einnehmend, aber auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise. Bedrohlich und doch noch irgendwie im Hinterhalt kauernd. Wie eine Vorahnung für etwas schockierendes, welche nur darauf wartete endlich heraus und zuschlagen zu dürfen.<br/>
Und doch war 'Vorahnung' nicht das richtige Wort, denn die Kraft hinter dem Gefühl war stärker, als dieses Wort es jemals beschreiben könnte.<br/>
Es war einfach ein Gefühl, was ihm seine Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ und eine Gänsehaut über seine Haut trieb, ein Gefühl, was kalt seinen Rücken herunter kroch.<br/>
Unsichtbare Watte legte sich über seine Sinne, sein Blut rauschte um so lauter in den Ohren, begleitet von dem schneller werdenden Klopfen des Pulses, während sein Verstand unschärfer zu werden schien.<br/>
Langsam zog er den Schlüssel unverrichteter Dinge wieder aus dem Schloss und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Wand des schmalen Hausflures, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er den aufkommenden Schwindel los zu werden, doch als er die Lider wieder empor zwang war das Gefühl die Welt würde sich bewegen nur noch stärker geworden.<br/>
Doch es war nicht das Gefühl, es waren nicht seine Sinne, die ihn täuschten, es war die Welt, die an Stabilität verloren hatte und er sah als würde er die Aufnahmen einer Kamera betrachten, die jemand mit unsteter Hand aufgenommen hatte.<br/>
Als würde die Welt auf wackeligen Beinen stehen...<br/>
Es kostete den Beamten Überwindung sich aus seiner Starre und von der sicheren Wand hinter sich zu lösen, als er den Versuch anstrebte zurück in seine Wohnung zu kommen, wo er sich einfach nur auf den Boden legen und abwarten wollte, bis das alles vorüber sein würde.<br/>
Es waren nur wenige Stufen und ebenso wenige Schritte, die ihn von seinem Ziel fernhielten, doch er kam nicht dazu mehr als die ersten beiden der paar Stufen zu überwinden.<br/>
Mit vor Schock und Überforderung großen Augen starrte er in den Hausflur, betrachtete, wie die Umgebung an Farbe verlor, das Licht wich, als würde es vor dem Kommenden flüchten.<br/>
Der eh schon durch die Jahre malträtierte Lack der Wände wurde von Rissen durchzogen, die geräuschvoll empor krochen, bis hier und da sogar kleine Teile in Flocken zu Boden fielen.<br/>
Erschrocken Wich Richard von der Wand weg, gegen er bis eben zumindest noch haltsuchend mit der Hand gelehnt hatte und betrachtete das Spektakel, welches irrealer nicht sein könnte!<br/>
Das Holz der alten Treppen knarzte und splitterte hier und da an kleinen Stellen unter dem unsichtbaren Belastung der Veränderung und auch die Fließen unter seinen Füßen knackten und rissen, hinterließen ein unangenehmes Geräusch in seinen Ohren, als würde man mit Fingernägeln über eine Tafel kratzen.<br/>
Aus den Ecken des Flures kroch eine Dunkelheit über die Oberflächen, die immer einnehmender wurde, unnatürlich und erdrückend, begleitet von einem modrigen Geruch, der die Übelkeit empor kitzelte.<br/>
Und mit ihr kam die Angst, die Panik, die Hilflosigkeit, die er nur aus seinen Träumen kannte. Nur dass das hier kein Traum war. Das hier war nicht die Halle, welche er kannte. Das hier war kein Traum, das hier war sein Hausflur!<br/>
Oder war er eingeschlafen ohne es gemerkt zu haben? Wohl kaum, denn dann würde er immerhin in der Halle enden und nicht hier stehen!<br/>
Das hier.... das hier war neu! Auch wenn es ein Traum sein <b>musste</b>, so blieb es doch neu!<br/>
Es war das laute Knacken von Holz, ächzend unter einem schwereren Gewicht, welches es zu tragen hatte, was den Beamten aus den Gedanken riss und zusammen zucken ließ. Das war kein Geräusch der sich wandelnden Umgebung, das war ein Geräusch welches ankündigte, dass er nicht alleine war.<br/>
In schleichenden Abständen hörte er schwere Schritte, unmenschliche Schritte über sich und es kam langsam näher, begleitet von einem unregelmäßigen punktierten Geräuschen, als würde willkürlich etwas schweres und spitzes den Boden berühren.<br/>
Richard wäre fast die zwei Stufen, welche er empor gegangen war rückwärts wieder herunter gefallen, so sehr schrak er zurück, als sich die Vermutung der Anwesenheit einer anderen Präsenz bestätigte. Das erste was er vom Absatz der Stufen ausmachen konnte waren lange Krallen, schwarz und abgenutzt, dennoch spitz und mit dem Versprechen behaftet, das sie Schmerz und Tod mit sich bringen würden, würde man erst einmal die Bekanntschaft mit ihnen machen.<br/>
Zittrig und langsam wich der Schwarzhaarige immer weiter in dem Eingangsbereich zurück, um so mehr sich von der Kreatur offenbarte, die er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Das <em>Ding</em> war ohne Frage nicht von dieser Welt!<br/>
Um so weiter die Kreatur die Treppe herunter kam, um so weniger Luft glaubte der Mann zu bekommen. Schon lange hatte Adrenalin sein System überflutet, trieb das Verlangen nach Flucht durch seinen Körper, doch seine Muskeln wollten nicht gehorchen, ließen nicht mehr als die weichenden Schritte rückwärts zu.<br/>
Langsam schob sich das große Wesen um den Treppenabsatz, stand seinem Opfer nun genau gegenüber. Einen Moment hielt es inne in seiner Bewegung, gab ein Schnarren von sich, welches Richard schon einmal gehört hatte. Damals im Traum, als er der Dunkelheit hinter dem Durchgang das erste Mal so nahe gekommen war. Doch nun war es so viel lauter, so viel klarer, lockte noch viel mehr der aufkommenden Panik in dem Schwarzhaarigen empor, der inzwischen fast mit dem Rücken bei der Eingangstür angekommen war.<br/>
Kurz hielt die Kreatur inne eh sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, langsam die letzten 5 Stufen herunter kam und direkt auf sein Ziel zusteuerte.<br/>
Obwohl das Tageslicht schon lange aus dem Hausflur geflüchtet war, war es noch immer hell genug um den abstoßenden Anblick dieses Wesens zu präsentieren.<br/>
Auf allen vieren kam es gekrochen, am meisten auf seinen angewinkelten Hinterbeinen, welche in einer Art Klauen endeten, während die Vorderbeine in einer Art zwei gespreizter Finger endeten, die von großen, spitzen Krallen geziert wurden. Der Brustkorb war dünn und knöchern, graue, raue, lederne Haut spannte sich über Knochen und Muskeln, welche sich klar und deutlich mit jeder Bewegung unter der Haut anspannten und regten. Der Kopf war noch das eheste, was der Beamte mit irgendetwas irdischen vergleichen konnte. Glich er auf eine obszöne Art und Weise dem eines längst verstorbenen, riesigen Vogels. Wo Augen sein sollten spannte sich Haut über leere Höhlen und das Maul glich einem schwarzen Schnabel... zumindest auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Gebogen und Spitz in der Form, während die Haut von einer hart wirkenden Oberfläche abgelöst worden war, welche schuppig und rau war.<br/>
Und obwohl diese Kreatur keine Augen zu haben schien, keine Ohren, schien es ganz genau zu wissen, wo sein Opfer stand.<br/>
Zielstrebig bewegte es sich weiter auf Richard zu, streckte sich die letzten Meter zu ihm und war nun kaum mehr einen Meter von dem Menschen entfernt, der panisch versuchte auf zu wachen, inzwischen bis zum letzten Millimeter mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür gepresst stand.<br/>
Einen Moment schien die Zeit in Zeitlupe zu vergehen, nichts weiter als die erdrückende Präsenz des Wesens existierte, doch dann ging alles viel zu schnell, als das Richard es überhaupt hätte verstehen oder greifen können.<br/>
Die Kreatur bäumte sich so weit es der Platz des Flures zuließ auf seinen Hinterbeinen auf, bereit an zu greifen und gab damit den Auslöser den puren Instinkt in dem Menschen herrschen und handeln zu lassen.<br/>
Die Starre löste sich aus seinen Muskeln und mit einem Sprung löste der Schwarzhaarige sich von der Tür hinter sich. Er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte an dem Wesen vorbei zu kommen und sah nicht, wie sich dieses trotz seiner Größe auf dem Engen Raum geschickt wendete, mit den Vorderbeinen nach dem Flüchtenden schlug. So ganz erwischte es sein Ziel nicht, doch verfehlen tat es auch nicht. Kraftvoll traf es die Seite von Richards Hüfte, riss ihn zu Boden, was ein Laut irgendwo zwischen Entsetzen und Überraschung aus dem Menschen trieb.<br/>
So schnell, wie er zu Boden gegangen war, so schnell sprang er auch wieder auf, eilte weiter vorwärts.<br/>
Vorbei an seiner Tür, dessen Schlüssel irgendwo auf dem Boden des Eingangs lag und weiter die Stufen empor, auf welchen er sich teilweise mit den Händen abstützte, weil er sonst über seine eiligen Füße fallen würde.<br/>
Er konnte hören, wie das Vieh ihm hinterher kam, die Treppe hinter ihm herauf polterte, aber anscheinend auch Probleme damit hatte sich durch die engen Gänge zu bewegen.<br/>
Wie lange sich dies als Vorteil für Richard halten würde war jedoch fraglich. Oben erwartete ihn immerhin nichts weiter als eine Sackgasse. Nichts, wo er hin flüchten konnte und er zweifelte, dass er es schaffen würde sich ein zweites mal an dem Biest vorbei zu drücken.<br/>
Er wusste nicht, wie viele Stockwerke er inzwischen empor gehastet war, als er von hinten um die Hüfte gepackt wurde, was ihn erneut in Horror aufschreien ließ.<br/>
Das war es!<br/>
Diese Kreatur hatte ihn eingeholt und wenn er nicht sofort aufwachte, dann würde es vorbei sein.</p><p>So schnell. So einfach. Ohne Erklärung!<br/>
Mit aller Kraft wehrte er sich ohne viel Erfolg und es dauerte einen Moment... dauerte bis er realisierte, dass es keine knöchernen Fänge gespickt mit Krallen waren, die ihn festhielten. Sondern warme, kräftige Arme.<br/>
"Beruhige dich!", sprach es hinter ihm, ruhig, leise und vertraut, wenn auch mit einem gewissen Nachdruck in der Stimme.<br/>
Im nächsten Moment wurde er herum gedreht und sah direkt in die vertrauten, hellen, blauen Augen von niemand anderem als Paul persönlich. Weder hatte er diesen vorher gesehen, noch hätte er mit diesem gerechnet!<br/>
Verwirrt blickte er seinen Gegenüber an, der die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien, als würde die Welt um sie herum grade nicht an Dunkelheit zerfallen, als wäre da keine Kreatur hinter ihm her.. als sei alles ganz normal.<br/>
Die fremden Hände lösten sich um seine Hüfte, jedoch nur um sich nun haltend an die Oberarme des Beamten zu legen, während Paul selbst ihn weiter ruhig und doch auch eindringlich anschaute.<br/>
"Schließe deine Augen!", forderte er ruhig, wiederholte die Worte, als Richard wieder fliehen wollte, seine Beine weiter laufen wollten, als ein lautes Poltern schon ganz nahe empor donnerte, den Verfolger ankündigte, der bald da sein würde.<br/>
"Schließe deine Augen!", wiederholten sich die Worte zum dritten mal und mit einem zittrigen ausatmen tat Richard wie geheißen. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Oben wartete nichts als das absolute Ende auf ihn.</p><p>Er spürte, wie der Andere Mann näher kam, ihn zeitgleich ein Stück zu sich zog, bis sie nahe aneinander standen.<br/>
"Erinnere dich an das Licht, Reesh. An die Wärme, die es mit sich bringt.. Erinnere dich... lass das Licht zurück in dein Leben!", hörte er die Worte nah und leise an seinem Ohr.<br/>
Obwohl die Situation nicht absurder hätte sein können, die Gefahr vermeintlich so präsent, erinnerte ihn diese Nähe ganz von alleine für einen Bruchteil an Sekunden an die damalige Zeit. Damals, als die Welt noch okay gewesen war und er im Glauben gelebt hatte sein Glück in dem Anderen gefunden zu haben.<br/>
Für einen Bruchteil kamen die Erinnerungen, welche er Jahrelang verdrängt hatte zurück an die Oberfläche, kratzten an ihr, erinnerten ihn erst an den Schmerz, doch dann an die Geborgenheit, welche sich damals tief in sein innerstes Sein genistet hatte.<br/>
"Wir werden sterben!", flüsterte er leise, schloss die Augen noch fester, als könnte er so vor dem Kommenden fliehen und wartete regelrecht darauf, dass die Kreatur die letzten Meter an Vorsprung aufgeholt haben würde.<br/>
Wenigstens würde er nicht alleine sterben, richtig?!<br/>
Er wartete.<br/>
Gefangen in seinem rasenden Atem, seinem rasenden Herz, dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinem Ohr, dem fluchtbereitem Körper... er wartete.<br/>
Doch als nichts kam öffnete er die Augen wieder.</p><p>„Nein. Werden wir nicht!“, sprach sein gegenüber leise.<br/>
Der Hausflur sah aus wie immer. Und auf einmal schien das Tageslicht so hell, das es den Schwarzhaarigen für einen Moment blendete, er vor dem Licht zurück zuckte.<br/>
Die Wände sahen aus wie immer, es roch wie immer und es war ruhig wie immer. Die Stille des Hauses nur durchbrochen von den alltäglichen Geräuschen des Lebens und dem schnellem Atem des Mannes, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.<br/>
Hatte er doch geträumt? War er schlafgewandelt? Was das hier irgendeine neue, kranke Form seines Problems?<br/>
Wurde er vielleicht wirklich langsam wahnsinnig?<br/>
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem leicht kleineren Mann vor sich, der hingehen noch immer da war und keiner Fantasie entsprungen zu sein schien.<br/>
Richard setzte grade dazu an etwas zu sagen, doch abermals fing die Welt an sich zu drehen, nur dieses Mal auf eine viel bekanntere Art und weise, eh es schwarz und friedlich um seinen Verstand wurde.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Und hier noch mal ein Strahna in seiner ganzen..."Pracht" xD</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vielen Dank für's lesen! Solltest Du Kritik haben, so lasse es mich gerne wissen! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>